Shining Time Station (television series)
Cast Regulars * Didi Conn - Stacy Jones * Brian O'Connor - Horace Schemer First season regulars * Ringo Starr - Mr. Conductor * Leonard Jackson - Henry "Harry" Cupper * Jason Woliner - Matthew "Matt" Jones * Nicole Leach - Tanya Cupper Christmas Special characters * Ardon Bess - Tucker Cupper * Lloyd Bridges - Mr. Nicholas * Judy Marshak - Claire * Rachael Miner - Vickie Second and third seasons regulars * George Carlin - Mr. Conductor * Erica Latrell - Kara Cupper * Ari Magder - Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot - Becky * Tom Jackson - Billy Twofeathers Recurring characters * Jerome Dempsey - Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger * Mart Hulswit - J.B. King, Esq. * Bobo Lewis - Midge Smoot * Barbara Hamilton - Ginny * Johnathan Shapiro - Schemee * Gerald Parkes - Barton Winslow * Aurelio Padro`n - Felix Perez The Jukebox Puppet Band * Olga Marin - Didi * Alan Semok - Tex * Craig Marin - Rex * Jonathan Freeman - Tito Swing * Peter Baird/Vanesse Thomas - Grace the Bass (1989-1990) * Peter Baird/Kenny Miele - Grace the Bass (1991-1995) Broadcast History * PBS (1989-1997) * Fox Family (1998-1999) * Nick Jr. (Nickelodeon) (2000) NOTE: Fox Family and Nick Jr. both only aired Seasons 2 and 3 of STS. Behind the Scenes * Shining Time Station was created to introduce Thomas the Tank Engine to American audiences. * Kevin Roth sang the theme song played during the opening and closing credits * All of the Shining Time Station episodes only ever had three sets: the main room of the station, the workshop, and the interior of the station's jukebox where the Jukebox Band resided. This changed in the specials, in which scenes took place outside, in the signal house, and in a large basement-type room that may or may not be part of the station building. ** In Schemer Presents!, a fourth set was made. This is believed to be either Schemer's house or his room. * Didi, the female drummer of the Jukebox Band, is shown to have a crush on Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor learns about this in "Queen for a Day", and they apparently begin to date. * Mr. Conductor has various forms of his magic gold dust, including some for teleportation, forgetfulness, love, sleep, and pranks. It also has life-giving qualities, and can make inanimate objects come alive. His whistle also has some magic, and is used to start a Thomas Story by means of blowing. * In the specials, Mr. Conductor shows that he can appear and interact with the Jukebox Band Characters. * Also in the specials, Mr. Conductor has a nametag on his uniform. * In the episode "Washout" when Mr. Conductor tells the story "Bertie's Chase" the beginning (Edward waiting for Thomas) was omitted. This scene was also omitted from the James In A Mess picturebook. But in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Episode "Splish, Splash, Splosh" and in all VHS and DVD releases, the episode is in it's entirety. * When the show aired on Nickelodeon, it was aired to promote Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * When the show aired on Fox Family, it used the credits from the TV Specials but episodes were edited significantly so they could fit the time slot. * The Indian Valley Railroad (where the station is located) is an actual defunct short line in California. It was constructed to serve the Engals Copper Mine, the largest copper mine in California, and was a branch connection of The Union Pacific Railroad at Paxton, California. Indian Valley is where the mine was located. Seasons and Specials * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * The Family Specials * Schemer Presents! - A home video spinoff of Shining Time Station * The Jukebox Band - Another home video spinoff of Shining Time Station * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Gallery File:ShiningTimeLogo.gif File:ShiningTimeStationoriginalintro.jpg|Original intro File:'TisaGiftintro.jpg|'Tis a Gift intro Links * The Wikipedia article, where most of this information came from * More information about the actual Indian Valley Railroad Category:Browse